1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to location identification and more particularly relates to interior location identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) devices are frequently used to determine a position and/or support navigation in exterior spaces. However, GPS signals often cannot be received in interior spaces such as inside of a building. As a result, a user may be unable to determine a location, use a navigation program, or use other location dependent functions of an electronic device.